Mothra (GMK)
|status=Deceased |allies=King Ghidorah Baragon |enemies=Godzilla |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby=Puppet |designs=SokogekiMosuLarva SokogekiMosuImago |roar= |firstappearance=''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' |plannedfor= |replacedby= }}The Mothra of the [[Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack|''GMK]] continuity is a giant divine moth created by Toho that made her first and only appearance in the 2001 Toho film, ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Name The name "Mothra" is the suffixation of "-ra" (a common last syllable in kaiju names) to "moth." Since the Japanese language does not have dental fricatives, it is approximated "Mosura" in Japanese. Originally, Mothra's name was approximated in English as "Mosla," but it was later corrected to "Mothra" by the time of the release of her debut film. In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, the guardian monster Mothra's name is spelled in kanji but pronounced the same: 最珠羅 Design SokogekiMosuLarva The puppet is a bit different from its predecessor, the HeiseiMosuLarva. Simply, it has a different shape around the eyes. SokogekiMosuImago The is very different from the previous and later designs. It looks more like like a hornet and moth hybrid. The eyes are purple instead of the usual blue, the legs are much longer and the wings are pointier. On the wings, it has a similar pattern to Mothra Leo from the ''Rebirth of Mothra'' trilogy but with purple on the top, yellow in the middle and red on the bottom instead of orange on the top and green on both the middle and bottom or all seven colors of the rainbow like Rainbow Mothra. Portrayal The larval form of Mothra was portrayed through a remote controlled puppet, much like its predecessor, however, the Imago form of the monster would be portrayed through a mix of suitmation and CGI. Roar Mothra's chirps are actually Anguirus's roars sped up. This is most evident during a scene in Godzilla vs. Mothra where Mothra is hit by artillery and moans in pain, emitting a sound that is almost identical to Anguirus' roar. Personality Despite having wrought destruction worthy of any Toho , Mothra is almost always portrayed as a kind and benevolent creature, causing destruction only when acting as protector to her worshipers on Infant Island or to her egg, or as collateral damage while protecting Earth from a greater threat. Mothra is usually accompanied by two tiny priestesses or fairies (often called Shobijin—Japanese for "small beauties") who also speak for her. Origins In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, Mothra's origin receives its first major alteration. In this film, Mothra is one of the three Guardian Monsters and the Goddess of the Sea. In ancient times, Mothra and her fellow guardians Baragon and King Ghidorah were slain by Japanese warriors. Mothra was laid to rest under Lake Ikeda while the warriors who slayed her prayed for her soul, that she would return one day to save Japan. Thousands of years later, the prophet Hirotoshi Isayama awakened Mothra by transferring the souls of Japan's honorable dead into her, so that she and the other Guardian Monsters could together stop Godzilla. History ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack in ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack]] in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack]]Mothra was a legendary beast from ancient Japan and was known as the Goddess of the Water. Ages ago, noble Japanese warriors slayed Mothra and laid her to rest under Lake Ikeda. The warriors prayed for Mothra's soul, in the hope that she and the other guardian monsters, Baragon and King Ghidorah, would rise again one day to defend Japan. In 2002, a group of teenagers disturbed Mothra's shrine after robbing a convenience store near Lake Ikeda. Mothra awakened and pulled the teenagers underwater, wrapping their bodies in a cocoon of silk. Mothra then encased herself in a cocoon which sat on the lake's surface. When the prophet Hirotoshi Isayama called upon the guardian monsters to stop Godzilla, Mothra emerged from her cocoon and flew to Yokohama to battle him. Mothra perched atop the Yokohama Landmark Tower and flew at Godzilla, firing poisonous stingers at him and scratching his face with her claws. Godzilla fired his atomic breath at Mothra, but she avoided the blast, which struck and destroyed the Landmark Tower instead. King Ghidorah arrived shortly afterward and joined forces with Mothra against Godzilla. Godzilla easily overpowered both monsters, knocking Ghidorah unconscious and sending Mothra flying into a railroad track after she deflected his atomic breath from striking Ghidorah. Godzilla turned his attention to the J.S.D.F.'s battleships in Tokyo Bay, but Mothra flew behind him to take him by surprise. However, Godzilla turned his head at the last moment and fired his atomic breath at Mothra, vaporizing her. Mothra's life force flowed into Ghidorah's body, reviving him as the Thousand-Year-Old Dragon, King Ghidorah and giving him an advantage in the fight. When King Ghidorah was ultimately killed by Godzilla, the spirit of all three guardian monsters flew into Godzilla, causing him to sink underwater and allowing the Satsuma to fire a D-03 Missile from within Godzilla's body, opening a gaping wound on his neck that ultimately caused Godzilla to destroy himself when he fired his atomic breath. Abilities Silk Spray Although her larval form was only visible for a few seconds, she was described as being capable of spraying silk from its mouth. Metamorphosis As seen when her adult form emerges from her slumber, following the Lake Ikeda incident, she is capable of cocooning herself, to transform into imago form. However, the process itself is not shown on screen. Imago strength As an adult, her wings can (and generally do) create gales which tear apart buildings and send other kaiju flying. Her great bulk of a body is commonly used to her advantage in battle to slam into opponents (both in larva and adult form), and her surprising levels of strength can help her to drag and even lift monsters like Godzilla. Poison darts In GMK, Mothra was able to shoot poison darts from her abdomen, but she lacked both her hurricane force winds and her poison powder. Mothra's fairies Mothra would reprise the role of ancient guardian, though with only a passing homage to the Cosmos, in Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Video games ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) The GMK incarnation of Mothra was briefly mentioned in the Kaiju Guide for the 2014 Godzilla game. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' Video games *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) References Category:Millennium series - Kaiju